


Four Years

by BigFatBumblebee



Series: Worth the wait [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Massage, Obi-Wan Kenobi is smoking hot, Romance, schmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: With the Galaxy set to rights, Obi-Wan Kenobi finally gets his happy ending with the woman he loves.





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting something new - Romance!

 

The party was in full swing. Clones, Jedi, Senators and assorted dignitaries filled the grand hall of the Jedi Temple with noise. Bright colours interspersed the shades of brown and beige as couples danced a mish mash of dances from all over the galaxy, laughing. Old comrades toasted over and over again, shouting above the noise of the band and younglings ran around getting under foot, trailing bunting and balloons. There were plates of food everywhere, drinks set down and forgotten about on every surface and piles of discarded robes and overcoats in corners.

 

Taking in the scene from a spot next to the door Obi-Wan Kenobi thought it might be the best party the galaxy had ever seen. The force was alight with pure happiness, finally cleansed of the dark presence that had been haunting it, and was delighting in the joy that permeated everything in the room. He smiled in contentment. Every scar, every battle and every sacrifice had been worth it. _Perhaps we needed such misery to see the way forward?_ he mused.

 

The hardship of the war and the sudden clearing of the force had led to great changes in the order: Attachment was no longer forbidden for the Jedi, love being the thing that most of them had clung to in the crushingly dark times. Love for their troops, for each other and more often than not, some special person.

 

They had more of a role in the senate, finally able to act as an impartial party and make judgements that were actually listened to and respected. Clone troopers were recognised citizens, slowly embarking on their own chosen paths, finding a home world and learning about themselves and the Galaxy.  It was as perfect a situation as Obi-Wan thought he would ever see. Everybody was happy.

 

“Master, drink” Anakin shook him out of his musings, appearing at his elbow and forcing a bottle of ale into his hand.

“Hello Anakin, eloquent as usual” Obi-Wan smirked and raised his eyebrows at his slightly inebriated former Padawan “enjoying yourself?” Anakin gave him a toothy grin.

“Yep!” he chirped “you’re going to be enjoying yourself too in a moment” he gave Obi-Wan a smug look.

“I am enjoying myself. Just because I’m not bouncing around doesn’t mean I’m not happy” he defended himself automatically. Then was instantly suspicious “What do you mean ‘in a moment’?” His young partner looked far too smug.

“Just wait, you’ll see” he offered cryptically, still insufferably smug, and nodded towards the door.

“Anakin what-“ and then he saw her. Standing uncertainty in the opposite doorway, blonde hair up in a complicated knot and a sparkly gown shimmering around her, a small smile on her lips and an uncertain look in her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt a jolt of electricity when she looked up and met his eye, and time seemed to stop as they looked at each other. He might have forgotten how to breathe for a moment.

 

Her smile widened and a tiny incline of her head towards the empty corridor outside was all the instruction he needed. He turned to Anakin, ignoring his former apprentice’s knowing grin he wordlessly handed the bottle back to him.

“Go get her Master” He called as Obi-Wan headed for the opposite door, tossing a scowl over his shoulder at his entirely un-subtle friend. It didn’t matter though, nobody paid any attention as he made his way through the throng, fending off greetings and invitations.

 

The corridor outside the hall was much quieter, just a few people taking a breather from the festivities, and he caught sight of the blue of her gown going around the next corner. He smiled and followed the trail, heart beating just a little faster. A few moments later he found her in one of the antechambers, sitting calmly on a bench, her back resting on the marble walls. A picture of elegance. She stood up when she saw him, and they both paused, taking each other in. It had been a long time since they had been alone, and Obi-Wan found himself quite overwhelmed - he had so much to say but for all his fine words and _negotiation_ skill, he was a little lost. Satine though, as usual, had everything under control.

 

“You look well” She started, taking a step closer.

“You look incredible” he answered honestly. He was sure he saw a faint pink tint to her cheeks as she turned her head away and smiled a beguiling smile. A pause as they floundered a little, emotion thick in the air.

“There have been quite a few changes since I saw you last. Your way of life is about to change I think” she mused, it was slightly bittersweet. Not much had changed for her.

“Yes, I suppose so” he answered, unsure where to go from here.  A beat and then “and I’m trying something new with my hair, its’ all very exciting” he grinned and she snorted, eyes drifting up to his carefully styled copper hair. A mad urge to run her hands though it seized her, and she shoved them in the pockets of her gown.

“So. Attachment?” she questioned lightly, getting straight to the point as always and sitting on the seat again gracefully.  

“Indeed, I’ve quite a job ahead of me. Wife shopping is such a trying business” He smiled at her, falling easily back in to their rhythm.

“I hear Gardulla the Hutt is looking for a trophy Husband”

“Ahh well I should apply for the position, I’d make rather good arm candy I think” She snorted again and they grinned at each other. His heart hurt for what they could have had in another life. He slid closer on the seat beside her, and hesitantly he took her hand. He didn’t know how much time they could steal.

“Satine” He started, and swallowed. He had faced hordes of battle droids, defeated Sith Lords, argued in the galactic senate and held the fate of planets in his hands, but this was hard.

“Please” she asked quietly. For all they’d been through, she still needed to hear him say it.

“’Tine” he started again “There will never be anybody else for me, but you” he turned away, struggling to look her in the eye.

She squeezed his hand and moved even closer. He knew what this was. It was a wonderful torture, a fleeting moment in their lives and he would only feel worse after, when he felt empty again. He was allowed to be with her now, but he was still a Jedi. The people she ruled would never suffer their Duchess to take up with a Jedi, even a warrior like Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a symbol of the republic, practically a member of the Senate that had neglected them, and reminder of their history. There would be uproar and her people would be plunged in to unrest.

“I love you” She whispered

“And I you” he answered, meeting her eyes. It felt so good to finally say it.

 

They paused a moment leaning on each other, letting everything sink in.  To Obi-Wan, the confession seemed so final. There was nothing else to say. But Satine moved away a little, contemplating.

“You know” she said conversationally “in four years Korkie will reach his majority, he’ll be a man.”

Obi-Wan looked at her, suddenly broken from the spell at her jarring change in focus. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“That’s…nice, I will have to get him a gift of some kind” he replied, looking at her bemused. She nodded.

“He’ll be eligible to rule once he reaches his majority, to take over the throne” she continued in the same tone. “I rather think I’d like to give it to him. For his birthday, you know” She smiled at his baffled expression. “So you don’t really need to get him anything, you could instead take his old Aunt off his hands, if you like” she added. He stared at her, unmoving. Her smile widened, and he continued staring. She started to worry that she’d broken him when he suddenly jerked in to life and in one desperate swift movement pulled her close, one hand in her hair and the other tilting her chin towards him, he captured her mouth in what she was sure was the most perfect kiss the Universe had ever seen.

“Do you mean it” he whispered when they separated

“Mean what?” She asked innocently, he knew what she wanted and he laughed

“Satine, will you marry me please?” She laughed back and nodded.

“So polite, how could I not?” she teased. He kissed her again, a smile on his lips and his joy almost tangible. She giggled like she hadn’t since she was a girl and deepened the kiss. A bang and loud laughter from the outside corridor broke them apart with a start and they both laughed.

“Wow” he breathed. There was so much to say, but at the same time, it was all so simple.

“I suppose we should head back” she said regretfully, standing up with a sigh.

“Oh I don’t know” he stood also and looked at her with mischief in his eyes “I’d say we could steal another 15 minutes or so“ he said suggestively, pulling her close and giving a ridiculous wiggle of his eyebrows.

“15 minutes!” She exclaimed with mock outrage, whacking him lightly on the chest. “Master Kenobi, surely your beloved deserves more than that!” The playfulness in his eyes disappeared at that, replaced by something hot and hungry.

“I would love nothing more than to give you all you deserve” he muttered softly in to the shell of her ear in a low, growling voice. God’s that voice did things to her.

“I’m staying at the Renaissance” pressing a key in to his hand she said quietly “I’ll see you tonight”.

“Yes, my Lady” he breathed

 

And with that they parted ways and headed back to the party. And if anybody noticed the big smile that seemed to be fixed to the young Masters face, they said nothing.

 

\--

 

She sat in her hotel room much later, her comfortable suite having everything she could want. But she was antsy and excited and the luxury of the room was stifling. She didn’t know what to do with herself, the hours were getting later and still he hadn’t appeared. Nerves began to creep up on her. She tried on multiple outfits, made the bed twice, took the most ridiculously over the top bubble bath and opened a bottle of wine. The last time they had spent the night together was a rushed, stress filled, desperate thing aboard her ship in the middle of the war. This time would be different.

 

She was experimenting with poses he could find her in when the door chimed. All thoughts immediately vanished and she rushed to the door in excitement. There he was, her Jedi. Casually leaning on her door frame, sparkling blue eyes and striking red hair.

“You took your time!” she scolded, though the smile on her face betrayed her. He smiled.

“Apologies my dear, I’m very popular. I’m afraid I couldn’t get away” a cocky quirk of one eyebrow.

“Hmmm” she said sceptically, and leaned up to kiss him.

 

That was all he needed. He picked her up as if she was light as a feather and carried her over to the bed, laying her down as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She looked in to his eyes and felt the years of loneliness and absence fall away. He dimmed the lights with a flick of his hand and they spent the next several hours getting to know each other, all over again.

 

\--

 

Satine, you know…I mean, you’re sure about this?

She looked at him lying naked next to her. The light of early morning peaking through the blinds illuminated his pale skin, kiss swollen lips and tangled red hair. He looked positively obscene in the messy sheets. She should have expected this, he was getting caught up in his own head, running through scenarios and analysing the situation from all angles. Her brilliant man was such an idiot sometimes.

“I’ve had 18 years to think about it Obi, I am quite sure”. She said firmly. “What’s troubling you?” she asked gently.

“Nothing” he answered and made to roll away. She was going to have to work on this communication thing, it definitely wasn’t his strong suite.

“Tell me” she demanded propping herself up on her elbow “…fiancé” That got him, he relented and looked up at her.

“It’s just that you should know, I come with a certain amount of baggage these days. I’m afraid I’m rather a package deal with Anakin, and Padme” he paused “and any children they have I suppose. There’s also Ahsoka and any partner she finds, and…well…a temple full of traumatised Jedi” He stopped and looked at her, bracing himself. “It’s a lot for someone to take on, I just want to make sure you really are prepared before we dive right in. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted-“

She had heard enough and cut him off with a kiss that left them both breathless when they broke apart.

“Obi-Wan they’re your family. They love you, and I love you, so that’s a good starting point. I am a grown woman, I am fully capable of dealing with you Jedi” she poked his chest “and I’d like to be part of the community that gave the galaxy such a wonderful man” he blushed a bit at that. “We’ve both had a life Obi we’re not love-struck teenagers anymore. You’ve met my sister and you know my history. I have baggage too but I think we’re strong enough to deal with it. We’re in this together my love” She finished her speech with a kiss on his cheek, he didn’t seem to know what to say but leaned in to her.

“I love you” he said softly. She smiled against him, enjoying the moment. Until he started to pull away. She made a very unhappy noise and clung on to him.

“Satine I really need to shower” he laughed in to her hair. _Ugh_ , she’d forgotten about his many quirks. A slight obsession with cleanliness being one of them.

“I’m all covered in…” he looked for the right word then gave up, gesturing down the length of his body with one hand and turning pink. Both their adventurous spirits had come out last night and their activities had been…messy. But fun. And very satisfying. She giggled, she loved how shy he was about sex. It was really very sweet.

“Ugh fine” she rolled over letting him go. “I’ll jump in after you”. One memorable experience of showering together when they had first fallen in love, two daft nineteen year olds, had resulted in a sprained ankle for her and a _very_ embarrassing encounter with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Neither of them were fond of showering together after that. She saw him smile and knew he was thinking of the same thing.

 

She rolled over to his still warm spot in the bed, breathing in his scent and warmth accompanied by the comforting sound of his humming under the running water in the fresher. Groaning she got off the bed and began to clean up. Clothes were everywhere, and the sheets were a mess. She tidied and made the bed as best she could, gathering the duvet from where it had been bundled up and kicked on to the floor at the start of their evening. It looked decidedly less indecent and was definitely more hygienic. She sat on the bed, it was still early they could have a few hours together yet. She considered her Jedi.

 

Her magnificent love had put the galaxy to rights, ensured so many beings happiness with no thought for his own and continued to be the most self-effacing person she knew. She wondered how he was, really. They hadn’t had much time to talk and she knew he had a tendency to put himself last in most things. A _nother of his many quirks_ she thought. It would be four years until she could look after him properly but perhaps she could do something nice for her betrothed.

 

She nodded and hummed appreciatively when he stepped out of the fresher. He was still damp with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair sticking up in all directions and water droplets slowly making their way down his sculpted abs. She had had a lot of uncharitable thoughts about the traditional Jedi lifestyle, but she had to admire their commitment to physical fitness. Everything about him was just _begging_ to be put back to bed.

 

He smiled at her and she moved closer, giving him a long sensuous kiss.

“I won’t be a moment, get on the bed. Stay in the towel” She instructed. Immediately he blushed.

“Oh ’Tine I’m not sure I can go again” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. She burst out laughing.

“Obi-Wan darling, I appreciate your faith in me but we’re not twenty two anymore, I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk properly for a little while!” Concern immediately took over his face.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked worriedly.

“You were perfect. It’s a good kind of sore” She assured him. “Now do as you’re told” she instructed. And then in the face of his confusion “I want to look after you my love, let me pamper you” she added in a soft voice, kissing his hand.

“Satine, really that’s n-“

“On the bed.” She repeated, her back to him as she went in to the fresher.

 

She showered quickly slightly afraid she’d come out and he would be sitting in his Jedi robes, the powerful Jedi Master, and all vulnerability would be gone. She dressed quickly and padded back into the room in soft clothes and wet hair. Obi-Wan had been good and was sitting quietly on the bed, slightly drier. He smiled at her

“What are you up to?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. “I notice _you_ get to have clothes on” he pointed out archly. She laughed

“I’ll put you out of your misery darling” she said, moving to sit behind him on the bed, turning his face away when he tried to look back at her. “I’m going to give you a massage” she explained. He froze.

“A massage?”

“Yes, it’s the manual manipulation of the soft tissues to release stress and tension” she explained tartly, running her fingers up and down his arms and over his shoulders gently

“I’m not stressed” came the automatic response. She rolled her eyes, and continued  

“Of course not. You’ve only had possibly the most stressful job in the galaxy for the past few years, running an army, the Jedi Order, managing Anakin” he snorted at that “now getting the clones citizenship and a home world, re-organising the Order…” She paused in her list. “And you have this new haircut to think about too. It all sounds very stressful” she teased.

 

He gave up arguing with a sigh, and she felt him begin to relax to her touch. She put a little more pressure in to her movements, still running up and down his arms and over his shoulders. She ventured up around his neck and in to the base of his hairline and pushed his head forward gently. She smiled when he let out an involuntary hum of pleasure.

“Lie down my love” she instructed after a few more minutes of working on his shoulders and neck, he looked at her with glassy eyes and she resisted the urge to kiss him.

 

He lay down flat on the bed and she grabbed some moisturiser from the bedside table, running it all over his muscular back in broad strokes and heating it up with her contact. He made a delightful happy little noise from beneath her and she smiled again. Spending the next few minutes on his back she started kneading with earnest, paying particular attention to his broad shoulders and neck. He made a surprised noise and made to look at her when she moved down to his legs, looking after his calves and feet, but she shushed him and he settled down. More moisturiser and his legs were soon like jelly, and his feet nice and floppy. He’d really relaxed when she’d got to his feet, she made a mental note for later. Back up to his top half and she could hear his steady, relaxed breathing. She loved the feeling of his skin, she placed a gentle feather light kiss between his freckled shoulder blades and got close enough to smell his hair, running her hands through it, gently running her nails over his scalp and pinching the base of his skull. _Mmmm_ she thought, _maybe we do have the strength for one more round?_ She kissed him on the neck

“My love?” She muttered gently, seductively, with another kiss. No response. She moved round to look at his handsome face and stopped short; he was fast asleep. _Typical_ she thought wryly, gently blowing on his face amusedly. She stared at him, drinking in the rare picture of her love totally relaxed and committing it to memory. Smiling, she curled up silently next to him on the bed, fitting together perfectly and joining him in sleep.

 

\---

 

Waking for the second time Obi-Wan blinked. It was easily midday, judging from the light through the windows, and he stretched languidly, grinning when he felt the shape next to him. Force he loved her. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy and relaxed, it was like a dream. He kissed her on the nose gently and caught site of the chrono and sighed. He would have to go soon, back to real life and away from this paradise.

 

He dressed quickly, enjoying the feeling of lose muscles and flexibility. He looked down and she was staring at him. Intelligent green eyes watching every movement.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” she said softly, getting up and walking towards him. Elements of the elegant, war hardened Duchess already starting to bleed through.

“Yes, I have to get back before anybody notices I’m gone” He stopped and took both her hands “Thank you” he said earnestly, looking deep in to her eyes. She said nothing, only nodded and came in closer, wrapping her arms around him.

“Four years” she breathed

“Four years, my love” he replied.


End file.
